


1.1.224

by kemonomimi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren (mentioned), Hyuga Yamato/Kurusu Shou (mentioned), M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: tokiya hopes he won't be alone for much longer. fate smiles upon him.





	1.1.224

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday kieran
> 
> “O teach me how I should forget to think (1.1.224)." -- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet.

Ren and Masato were rarely insync -- but when they simultaneously fell to their knees and watched as numbers etched beneath the skin changed in a flourish and wove their fates together, no one was truly surprised. Some gossiped later about in the incident, naturally, and said they were shocked that it was reserved, aloof Hijirikawa that bore the alpha mark instead of candid, charming Jinguji, but Tokiya himself was not among them. Either role suited them fine, but strong, resolute Masato fit the alpha persona, while charismatic, nurturing Ren made an alluring omega. 

Tokiya congratulated his friends, both proud and loathsome that they were the first of the close-knit group.

When Syo’s numbers ticked down to zero and morphed into the telling symbol, Tokiya felt the first inklings of panic bubble up in his chest. Ren and Masato brought about little change to the group aside from spiriting away from the company grounds once a month for a few days to give themselves privacy, but Syo’s alpha was far more territorial and noisy. It took Yamato Hyuga an entire month to finally wind down from the initial high of their first bond to give Syo some much needed space and let normalcy return to STARISH and HEAVENS alike.

By then, Tokiya was so lonely he ached.

\--

The numbers didn’t guarantee anything. No one knew what they signified, why they changed -- like a barcode they just lingered under the skin. Sometimes they ache like a sentient part of him. 

He holds his arm against the light as if it would reveal the secret behind the brand that had been baffling humankind for ages. No such luck. In defeat, his arm drops beside him, against the cool wood floor.

Absently he sits upright, gaze on the floor-to-ceiling wall of mirror. When everyone was dancing in the room, it felt crowded. But alone, the space felt too empty. Practice was on-hold for two more days; Ren and Masato were at some hot spring retreat in the mountains doing a photo shoot -- that was the official report, anyway.

The door opening startled Tokiya enough that he nearly leapt to his feet.

“Oi, Reiji, I know you took --”

It’s not the first time he’s been in a room with Ranmaru, but for some reason, it’s the right time.

The pain that shoots up his arm brings to mind the image of steel being tempered over a fire, red hot and molded by a hammer and a pair of tongs. He’s already sitting on the floor, so the heavy thump must have been Ranmaru falling to his knees. Tokiya’s jaw hurts from clenching his teeth together.

He watches it happen through wet eyes. The numbers -- today are were a two, an eight, another two, seven, nine, three, zero, six -- they all rapidly become zeros, then morph and twist into something completely new. At the center of this new marking lies a new part of himself.

A hand pushes his shoulder back, there’s a mouth against his. Oh, he thinks because he’s suddenly not in pain at all and it’s really hot in the too-big practice room. It’s not a deep, demanding kiss. It’s more like a greeting, if anything. He’s the one that chases Ranmaru’s lips when he tries to retreat, coaxing out more kisses with soft, needy noises and by curling a hand in his hair.

Ranmaru has to hold him by the neck to get him to pause, and that makes Tokiya shiver in all the right ways.

“You okay?” Ranmaru’s face is flushed, nose against Toki’s hairline.

“Yes.” Tokiya feels like he needs to say more, like he wants to say more, but his brain is short-circuiting a little. He just wants to keep kissing.

“Going to keep going. Okay?” His voice was low to being with, but it’s even lower. Tokiya pulls on him. It’s a tease to be far away.

“Yes.” Tokiya’s fingers are working at Ranmaru’s shirt’s buttons. They are coming loose with ease, revealing more smooth skin over which for him to work his fingers.

Ranmaru tugs Tokiya free of his shirt, humming at the dark red flush traveling down his neck. “Pretty thing, aren’t you.” Soft kisses down Tokiya’s sternum change course as he licks a hot stripe to capture a hardening nipple. “Gonna look real pretty in my lap.” 

Blunt nails scratch over Ranmaru’s ribs, curling like Tokiya’s toes curl uselessly against the wood floor at the compliment. “Of course, only the best.” His voice shakes a little, despite his attempt at smooth, sexy confidence.

His retort made Ranmaru laugh, low and hot against his skin. “Yeah. Think I’m pretty lucky.” Without warning he lifted Tokiya into his lap and flipped him around, pressing his back to the rock enthusiast's chest. While he was caught off guard, he divested him off his pants and briefs. “I think you know how pretty you are already, but just in case -- got plenty of mirrors to choose from, eh?”

His reflection is foreign. The Tokiya who stares back at him looks like another creature entirely; swollen lips, pale red-tainted skin, so debauched and wanton...with his head thrown back against Ranmaru’s shoulder, crying out as his hand wraps around his cock and watching the mirror image from under heavy lashes. Who is that sexual creature? But then Ranmaru catches his chin with a finger, steals a kiss, and the images align. That’s him, spreading his legs in his newfound soulmate’s lap; that’s him, eagerly lapping at long fingers offered to him, whining as he is prepared but not quickly enough; that’s him, keening so prettily that Ranmaru purrs when he fucks him and Tokiya rolls his hips to meet him -- and they look so damn nice together.

Ranmaru has to cover Tokiya’s mouth with his hand to keep him from shouting when he comes and Tokiya isn’t sure if he’s disappointed or ridiculously pleased that Ranmaru pulls out to come on his backside because now he’s covered in his scent. That’s not something that will just wash out.

They’ve made a mess of that practice room.

“So, do you think you’ll keep me?” He says it with a laugh, but his heart patters like it has sprouted butterfly wings.

“Keep you? What are you, a stray?” Ranmaru is nuzzling against his shoulder. Tokiya thinks he might melt. “What’s one more stray.”

Tokiya looks at his omega mark, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> rantoki is kieran's guilty pleasure ship and he dragged me into this rarepair hell and i can't escape, and now i've touched it with my niche interest claws.
> 
> also: for the numbers, i played around with number symbolism (https://www.britannica.com/topic/number-symbolism#ref248178) -- the 0 a stand-in for the number 100. it's fascinated me so i wanted to include it rather than go with the more traditional count-down clock route.


End file.
